


Marionettes

by Ashes_Floating



Series: The La Family [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: They are watching. The Court. The Leagues, both of them. The many, many threats.They are the Dollhouse.They are Gotham's downfall.





	1. Ending And Beginning

Marina Adrian didn't go with her parents that fateful night, didn't follow them on their date. That was a problem, a mistake, a Very Bad Thing.

After all, they never came home.

Marina was alone.


	2. Beginning

She bounced around, from home to home. Some were good, some were bad. The last one was awful.

The one after the last one was even worse.

The Dollhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dollhouse, she started simple. Fight the local self-defense teacher until she beat him. She finished that within a week.

She was one of the best Dolls the Dollhouse had seen, so good, in fact, that they awarded her the title of The Marionette.

In just two short years, she was deemed ready for her first kill.

She was ten years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Marina.

She clings to the name like a blanket, even though they try to beat it out of her with bigger and better teachers. She fights back whenever they do, though, attacking them until she could beat them.

Marina.

The new teacher, the one she can't beat, no matter what, she doesn't try and beat Marina out of Marionette. Indeed, she leaves Marina with bruises aplenty, but they are Marina's bruises, not Marionette's.

It's a small victory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every fifth chapter will be a different POV.

The Doll, The Marionette, she was causing trouble in Gotham. She stirred it up, catching it aflame like a wildfire under Jackal's directions.

He was a Little Girl, and as much as some would laugh at the title, others would tremble in fear. Little Girls commanded Dolls, and as the top Little Girl, Jackal commanded the Marionette.

If anyone challenged him, they would suffer her. With her at his side, Jackal was invincible.

Then along came a Bird and ruined his plans. The Bird, the _Red Robin_ , frees The Marionette from her conditioning, and Jackal was weakened.

So he found a new Marionette.

Her old name was Kiera La.


	6. Chapter 6

Marina had some for her life back. She wasn't the Marionette anymore, but Marina Adrian, a scared little girl who wasn't so little anymore.

Over the course of the two years she was The Marionette, she had killed twenty seven people, only two of which were women.

She didn't want to kill anyone else. She didn't want anyone else to die.

But she had nothing left to do, so she hides. She uses her training and hides, obscuring herself from everything and everyone. There will be no more Doll, no more Marionette, and no more Marina.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina had been hiding for a month, under the name of Mary Onett. She had been hidden for only a month when the next Marionette found her.

The Marionette, _Kiera La_ was cold and ruthless, well trained. She showed no emotion, responded only to Marionette, better than Marina ever had been.

There was no Kiera La in there. Only the Marionette.

Marina was scared of what would happen to her, now that the Dollhouse had her again.

The Dollhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Marina. Her name was Marina.

Marina. Marina. Marina. Marina.

"Marionette."

"That's not my name."

Hit. Kick. Pain.

"Marina."

Kick again, and again. Hit.

"Marionette."

Bandages. Soothing cream.

"Marionette."

"Yes?"


	9. Chapter 9

Marionettes One and Two were together on a mission. They respectfully addressed each other as 'M1' and 'M2', but M1 always thought of M2 as 'Kiera'.

She never said this aloud. She knew how to compartmentalize, how to stop herself from saying the wrong thing.

There was 'Marina', a small persona in the back of her mind, and 'M1' the girl in the forefront.

The killer.

She was ruthless and efficient, just like M2. Kiera. M2. 

They were almost the same, but M2 is one year younger and about half an inch shorter.

They killed the target and left, and Marina was no more than a memory.


	10. Chapter 10

M2, as she was called, liked her new role. She was powerful in a way that Kiera La never could have been, and never would have been. 

Marionette Two slipped on the mask, the Marionette mask. It looked like a painted doll face.

It was beautiful and deadly.

Before Marionette, she was Kiera La.

That was before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a 5th chapter, but in a differ POV anyways.

Tim Drake was worried about the recent string of murders.

There seemed to be no rhyme nor reason to them, and yet, each kill was so perfect it had to have been planned in advance.

Tim didn't want to consider the other possibility. That someone was just that good.

Cass was that good, but she was out of town. She was probably one of the few of them that could fight this person. _Maybe_ Damian.

Tim would have to be careful.

Wasn't he always?


	12. Chapter 12

She was starting to remember.

The careful conditioning, the beatings and the bruises and the healing were wearing off. Marina didn't know how, but she wasn't complaining.

It would be a cycle, then- one of Marina escaping and Marionette reviving herself until one finally stuck.

Marina prayed it would be her.


	13. Chapter 13

Two years.

That was how long the cycle had been going on, now, with Marina escaping and being found and Marionette being beaten back into her.

But this time, it was different. This time, there was Dick Grayson.


End file.
